


Runaway Tatsumi

by Danganronpa13579



Series: Finding Tatsumi [1]
Category: Akame ga Kill!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Collars, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Handcuffs, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danganronpa13579/pseuds/Danganronpa13579
Summary: After losing Tatsumi in the wild Wave has to deal with Esdeath, in more ways than one.





	Runaway Tatsumi

**Author's Note:**

> It's not really that important but this is an alternate universe as opposed to the series. In this world The Night Raid are like a band of thieves or whatever, and the empire don't torture for fun. That's pretty much it so if I write something and it's nothing even close to what happen in the anime/manga, that's why.

Less than a day had passed since Wave lost Tatsumi in the wild, leaving his leader Esdeath in a rather emotional state compared to her usual calm composure. After the multiple threats towards Wave by Esdeath, he’s tried his best to keep his distance between them, much to his failure however, as the team was forced to scan the surrounding area for any sign of her lover. Anger constantly emanated from her body to the point where it was palpable. “B…boss” Wave called out, although receiving no response from her. “Boss, I…I’m sorry that I couldn’t keep an eye on him. But don’t worry, I’ll find him, I promise.”  
“That is fine” she replied, much to his surprise. “Just remember what I said, if you lose him again, I’ll torture you myself” she continued turning her head towards him exposing a rather sinister glare.  
“So, do you forgive me?” He asked cautiously while slowing down his pace to gain distance.  
“No” she replied now looking forward. “Also, the next time you allow a member of the Night Raid escape, I’ll consider castrating you.” Her words nearly stopped Wave in his tracks, as his heart began beating rapidly with fear. What the hell he thought to himself, I’m…I’m dead if I mess up one more time. 

After an unsuccessful search, the Jaegers returned to their home for the night, all except for Esdeath who’d be meeting with the emperor and the minister as she did almost every night prior.  
“How has the search been going Esdeath?” The young boy asked while sitting atop his throne.  
“It has been unsuccessful to this point my liege” she replied as she took a knee below the two.  
“Well, that is a little unfortunate, I thought you would’ve found him by now. Have you never considered a substitute for Tatsumi?” The boy asked looking down at her. “What about the minister’s son, he seems to be a pretty promising individual?”  
“To be honest sir, I don’t believe that he would suit me. His son and I are two different people, he has no appeal to me. Also, I am certainly more interested in Tatsumi the longer he makes me search for him” she replied still kneeling down.  
“Well, there surely must be one person who peaks your interest?” The Minister asked as he ate the food he had wrapped around his hand.  
“There are very few men who can peak my interest in any way, but the most impressive thus far has been Tatsumi” she replied.  
“Come now, you’ve obviously succumbed to your primal urges, and wish to seek a mate. Since one is gone already, just go and find a replacement until you get Tatsumi back” the minister stated. “There’s gotta be somebody you can use for now.”  
Though she seemed hesitant to answer the minister, she eventually admitted that there was one person she could use for the time being, until locating Tatsumi. With that she left the throne room, and returned to her home. Standing in front of his room, she knocked, slid a note under the door, and left before he could answer it.  
“I wonder what she wants with me?” Wave asked himself, as he sat alone in the conference room. “The last time I saw her in here, she tied me up and Kurome dropped bricks on me and before that, she kicked me in the chest. What the hell, I didn’t even do anything this time.” The door suddenly flung open, to Esdeath. Snapping at attention, Wave stood from his seat and faced her.  
“So, you came” Esdeath stated sounding as calm as she normally does, while approaching Wave.  
“Ye-yes ma’am” he replied shyly. “You’re my superior, so a direct order means that I sho-” He continued as his sentence was interrupted by Esdeath as she placed a collar around his neck. “Ma’am, i-isn’t this collar the one you gave to Tatsumi?” He asked, as he pulled on it to relieve some tension around his neck.  
“Yes, it is. The entire point of the tournament was to find me love, Tatsumi was perfect. He was strong, smart, and a younger man that I could dominate. Because I can’t find him, you’ll be replacing him for the time being” she replied while playing with the chain attached to the black collar.  
“What!” Wave replied, as he tried yanking the collar off. “Why, why me, couldn’t you use someone else?” He asked.  
“Well there are I guess, but you were the one who lost him. Plus, you let that thief get away, just consider it your punishment” she replied now pulling the collar, which forced him to follow her despite his efforts by pulling the collar to try and stop her. Failing to stop her from pulling him away, the two left the room and went down a hallway, until arriving to a large door. “This is my room, you will be sleeping with me tonight.”  
“Huh?” Wave replied trying to make sense of the situation, until he was once again pulled by Esdeath. Now in her room, Esdeath forced Wave to her bed, which she tied the chain from his collar around the bed post to keep him in one place. “Wha-what’re you doing?” Wave asked as his leader went onto removing her clothes, until being down to nothing but a bra and panties.  
“You are sleeping with me tonight. What else does it look like?” She asked. “I planned to do this with Tatsumi at some point, but you will have to suffice for now.” Though he was obviously against whatever Esdeath had planned for him, she approached the blue haired man, only to throw him down onto the bed. Lying on his back and looking up at the woman, she continued with her plan and approached him. “Please stop” Wave begged as the woman now sat on top of him. Esdeath simply smiled and continued with removing Wave’s clothing, starting with his jacket, followed by his shirt, shoes, and pants until all that remained were his blue boxers.  
“I’ve read your file, I am very impressed with what was on it. Despite your height, you are big where it counts” she stated causing Wave to blush, until his cheeks were completely red. “In fact, you’re actually the largest man on this team.”  
Despite her words that would boost a lot of guys’ ego, Wave remained terrified under the woman, until noticing that his member felt different. Despite his fear, he was already getting an erection, possibly from the half-naked girl that sat atop of him. “It seems as though you are ready” Esdeath stated, causing Wave to tense up a little. She then pulled handcuffs from behind her which confounded Wave as he didn’t understand where she would’ve hid those. She then cuffed his hand around her bedpost, then removed the collar from around his neck. Going down lower on his body, she hovered her head directly above his boxers, and smiled at him while he looked down at her while being rather embarrassed. “Seems as though you are ready, but I will have to make sure” she stated in a rather cute voice which Wave couldn’t even ignore.  
“Ma’am, you seriously don’t havta do this, I promise you that I’ll find Tatsumi, I swear” Wave pleaded. Despite his please, Esdeath simply ignored him and began grasping the top of hos boxers. Slowly sliding the down, she moved past his thick brush of pubic hair, until having enough room to slide his penis through an opening. Now completely exposed, she placed her face next to hit smiling at him, and placing one of her fingers on his urethra. She went onto wrapping her lips on the side of his member, and moving it up and down along it. Although against it, Wave accidentally let out a groan, causing him to become almost fully erect. Going to the top, Esdeath slid Wave’s meat into her mouth, slowly pushing it further down until almost the entire eleven inches was in her mouth. “Fuck” Wave squealed as he tried freeing his hands. Knowing his efforts would become futile, he simply leaned his head back onto the pillow looking up at the ceiling, as Esdeath sucked. Covering his member with her saliva, she went onto removing the rest of her clothing, completely exposing herself to him. Taking her mouth from off of Wave, she placed his staff between her breast and pushed them up and down with Wave between them. Looking down at her, Wave watched as her large breast stroke him, and she smiled at him as precum dripped from his tip and down onto her breasts. “You seem ready now” Esdeath stated as she looked at Wave as he was fully erect member. Wave’s opened wide as Esdeath kneeled over him, pushing his head down onto the pillow, and then straightening his member to push all eleven inches deep inside her. She placed her hands on his bare chest, to balance herself as she bounced up and down on his member.  
“Oh god!” Wave exclaimed as she continued slamming her body down onto him. “Fuck!” He continued to let out groans somewhat often, and grew even more excited upon seeing Esdeath’s blushing face. “Fuck!” He exclaimed sounding even more concerned as opposed to earlier.  
“What is wrong, don’t you like it?” Esdeath asked, as she stopped bouncing.  
“No, it’s that I’m a man, ‘n you’re a woman. I’m just close, that’s it” he replied. “I’m just not ready to be a dad.”  
“Don’t worry about that” she stated as she began bouncing again. “I’ve planned for this too” she continued as she leaned forward to plant a kiss on his lips. Wave continued groaning as Esdeath kissed him, until his entire face turned red. Esdeath then shot back crossing her arms under her breasts, and stopped bouncing. Wave felt the cunninglus dripped down his dick until spreading around amongst his waist, landing on the bed, and drying into the sheets. She then slid off of him, taking her place next to him while grasping his member in one hand.  
Wave grunted as she strokes his still erect staff, until bending it upward, so that his cum shot forward landing covering a great deal of his abs. “Fuck” he whimpered as his hands remained cuffed to the bedpost. “Esdeath” he called out to the woman next to him. “Hey, I’m still cuffed” he continued. Looking over the woman removed her hand from him and placed both her head and hand over his chest. She then fell asleep which somewhat angered Wave, as she was the only one who could help him but would continue to ignore his pleads. Realizing his futile efforts, Wave closed his eyes soon falling asleep himself. He awoke to a speck of light which shone right into his eyes. After a few groans, Esdeath woke as well. She left the bed to enter her bathroom, and shower leaving Wave still handcuffed to the bed. Turning the water of and leaving the bathroom, Esdeath dressed herself and closed the curtain so that no light could shine through. “Hey Esdeath, I’m still cuffed to the bed.”  
“Don’t worry, you’ll be fine” she replied as she headed towards the door.  
“Esdeath…Esdeath…Esdeath!” He exclaimed, as the woman continued walking towards the door eventually opening it and leaving the room, closing it behind her. “Fuck!” Wave exclaimed as he began fighting to get the cuffs off of him. “I can’t believe she made me sleep with her, that chick is insane.” Wave continued wiggling his body around, only to fail in getting the cuffs off him. ‘Fuck!”


End file.
